Awesome Face
Character Awesome Face is one of the main characters in Negative Protein, and is also best friends with Weegee. After that he met (NP) Protein Man and Negative Seventy-five. He has been shown to be in a lot of fights, and can get enraged easily when one of his friends get injured in a fight. Role in Negative Protein Awesome Face is one of the main characters in Negative Protein. In season 1 he was fighting Phantoeegee, and Weegee's dark side in which he also got a new Electro form. In season 2 he got a bigger role he was shown fighting Ditto although he did a horrible job at fighting him. Which caused Awesome Face to get injured, but he did return when Galaxion and Phantoeegee decided to team up with the heroes. Later on in season 2 Awesome Face and Ghostom were shown discovering the Time Gear in Galaxion and Phantoeegee's lair, but Phantoeegee appeared and over powered them both. Awesome Face became enraged, and became Giga Awesome Face. Phantoeegee who had absorbed the Time Gear (although he couldn't use its full power for some reason). He later fought Phalaxion, and lost. In the season finale he gained his Acsended form after Soul Protein Man was killed by Phantoeegee. Awesome Face easily beat him, but Phantoeegee used an attack that destroyed the universe. In season 3 it was revealed Azure was only able to save Awesome Face from dying from the destruction of the universe. Photohon then appeared, and demanded for Awesome Face to join him Awesome Face refused, and attacked him, but lost the fight. Later Awesome Face became enraged while Photohon and Galphanaxion were fighting, but before the fight could continue Vileon's Godly Beam attack was heading straight towards them Awesome Face was severely injured from the attack, but survived. Awesome Face then helps the heroes fight against Ditto, but his power was absorbed, although he fused with Ghostom to become Ghostace and combated Ditto even helping in the universal punch. Abilities Awesome Face doesn't have a lot of special abilities, but he still has basic abilities. He also is shown to get easily enraged when ever his friend is harmed, when one of his friends has died, and when lives are at stake. Awesome Face also has forms such as his Electro form which he first used against Weegee's dark side. His Giga form which he first used against Phantoeegee, and finally his Acsended form which he first used against Phantoeegee as well. Relationships * (NP) Weegee Awesome Face is best friends with (NP) Weegee. They have known each other longer then they've know (NP) Protein Man and Negative Seventy-five. Although Awesome Face is enemies with Weegee's dark side when it goes out of control. In fact Awesome Face has been shown attacking him when he is going out of control its weird, because he's still hurting his best friend. * (NP) Protein Man and Negative Seventy-five Awesome Face is very close friends with (NP) Protein Man and Negative Seventy-five. He cares almost about them as he cares about (NP) Weegee. * Ditto Awesome Face is enemies with Ditto, because Ditto surprised attacked him, and was easily beating him. Which caused Awesome Face to go somewhere, and heal, but he did come back to fight Ditto again this time with all the other heroes and villains. Although while fighting Ditto, he did get his power absorbed, and almost got killed by Ditto's blast. * Soul Protein Man and Azure Awesome Face usually looks up to them when there is a problem that is beyond. That he can fix such as when he, and the other heroes were about to be killed by Ditto. Soul Protein Man and Azure came and saved them by killing Ditto. Although some situations are even are too big for them to fix such as the second fight with Phantoeegee. * Phantoeegee Awesome Face hates Phantoeegee as he fought him many times, but he was most angry at him in the season 2 finale. Awesome Face unlocked two forms the first was, because he possessed Ghostom, and the second is because Phantoeegee had killed Soul Protein Man. * Phalaxion Awesome Face hates Phalaxion, because he wanted to avenge all the people Galaxion and Phantoeegee had killed. Although Awesome Face lost the fight when Phalaxion used his Ultra Rage. He also doesn't like the more powerful version of Phalaxion. Galphanaxion as he and Photohon caused Awesome Face to become enraged. * Photohon Awesome Face doesn't like Photohon due to him demanding Awesome Face to work for him, and he caused Awesome Face to become enraged when he, and Galphanaxion began to fight. He also fought against Photohon during his fight with the NP and WC heroes in which Awesome Face and Ghostom fused to become Ghostace. Gallery Category:Heroes